Trapped (One-Shot)
by WinxClubTrixFan
Summary: Stormy is trapped in a burning building with almost no way out. The only way to get out is to jump out a broken window and hope not to get burned by a flame. Will she get out in one piece? (Read on to find out more!) Rated T for Violence.


Stormy was panic stricken. She had got herself trapped inside of a burning building, and wasn't sure how she was supposed to get out. She was currently pressed in a corner, the only place she could find that wasn't burning yet.

Right now, she couldn't help but admit that she was afraid. She looked around her, and could see nothing but flames. A window on the ohter side of the room was open, but there was no way to get to it. She felt totally doomed.

She heard a loud 'CRACK!' and looked up to see that the roof was cracking. Her eyes widened, and she decided to try something. "I have nothing to lose.. If I stay here I'm dead, if this fails I'm dead..." She murmured.

She bolted towads the window, leaping over different flames. She heard another loud crack, and she quickly jumped out the window, landing hard onto the ground. She quickly got to her feet and ran for it.

She glanced back as she got a safe distance away from the house, and watched as the roof- and the walls- came down. "I'm so glad I got out of there." She murmured, sitting down. That's when she realized that she was hurt.

Both of her arms were burned, and it hurt like crazy, she had done something to one of her legs when she jumped out the window, and she had a gash on her arm that came from something different.

She sighed, and decided to ignore it. She got up and started walking in a random direction. How she had gotten stuck in that building played through her mind over, and over, and over, and over again.

(Flashback)

_Stormy had wandered away from her sisters, and had gotten lost in the outskirts of Magix. She wasn't sure which way to go, she was just plain lost. Suddenly, she heard a voice behind her. "You lost?" _

_She whirled around to see a boy about her age with black shaggy hair, green eyes, wearing a black shirt and navy blue pants. "Uh... Yeah." She replied, warily. She didn't trust this guy. If he tried anything, he'd get blasted with lightning. _

_"Alright, come with me." He started to walk away, and Stormy followed him, still very wary. "Where are we going?" She asked. "You'll see." He replied, and Stormy thought she heard him snicker. She ignored that however, and continued._

_"Alright, we're here." She saw a smirk appear on his face, now she was really getting suspicious, and a tad bit nervous. She stepped up next to him, and saw an obviously abandoned house. He glanced at her, and stuck his hand in his pocket._

_She blinked, and glanced back at the house. Suddenly, he pushed her inside. "Yeep!" She tripped, and landed rather roughly on the floor. She tried to get back out before he shut the door, but he stabbed her in the arm with a knife. _

_She stumbled backwards as he slammed the door shut. "Oh you have got to be kidding me." She stood up, and looked around. The room was totally empty, expect for some wires on the celing. _

_She heard two people talking outside, and walked over to the door to listen. "Alright, she's locked inside, go ahead and do it." That was the guy who had locked her in here. "Alright." This was an old woman's voice. _

_She heard some snickering, and then some sizzling. She tried to figure out what was going on. "Alright, lets go." She heard the guy say, and then she hard a car moter. She thought she smelled smoke, but she ignored it._

_She walked to the other side of the room, and happened to glance up at the roof. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped, as she noticed the roof was on fire around the wires, and it was spreading fast. _

(End Flashback)

She cursed herself for trusting that guy enough to follow him, and then looked around. She had walked farther than she thought. Now she was even more lost, and the gash on her arm had started bleeding again.

She sighed, and sat down again, maybe she should just stay here and _hope_ her sisters would notice she was missing. She felt really weak, most likely from how far she had walked. She looked around one more time, and then laid down on the grass,

She'd really gotten herself into trouble this time. Now she was starting to feel dizzy, and she finally figured that she had probably lost a lot of blood from the gash on her arm. She sighed, closing her eyes, and slipping into unconsciousness.

She blinked her eyes open, and found herself in the same place as before. "Wha-?' She murmured, sitting up and leaning against a tree behind her. "Oh yeah." She tried to stand up, but ended up falling again.

She noticed it was daylight, the last thing she remembered it was getting dark. She tilited her head, and managed to get to her feet, using the small tree behind her as support. She felt a searing pain in her right leg, and in her arm, but she ignored it.

She started walking in a random direction. If she kept walking, she'd get somewhere... Right? She sure hoped so, because otherwise she'd be doomed. If she stayed out here too long she'd probably end up bleeding to death.

She glanced at the cut on her arm, which appeared to be larger and deeper than she thought it had been. She then ignored it, her main goal was to get out of the outskirts of Magix as fast as she could.

And it looked like she was going to be lucky. The buildings were starting to actually look occupied, and she noticed a couple of resruants here and there. The next thing she saw was a store, and then people, actual people started to appear on the streets.

And they didn't look like they were out to get her. Hopefully they weren't out to get her. Then again, she was a criminal, so everybody was out to get her. But whatever, she wasn't in the Outskirts of Magix anymore.

She found the house her and her sisters were staying in, and thankfully the door was unlocked. She walked in, slammed the door shut, and ran up to her room. "Stormy?" She heard a voice from behind her, glanced down the steps to see Darcy.

"Where have you been." Darcy walked up the steps and circled her sister. "And _what_ happened to you?" She asked. "That is an extremely long story. Come on, I'll explain everything." She walked into her room, and started explaining everything to Darcy.


End file.
